Butterfly
by letitbeme.x
Summary: "Why was he back? After four years why would he come back, was it to make me suffer for the decision I made four years ago?" is there such thing as a second chance? Follow Edward and Bella as they battle through regrets, secrets and forgiveness and maybe just maybe love.


**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella lives as a maid for her own family whilst her father is away. Out of the blue someone from her past comes back into her life, she is forced to confront her decision that took her away from her love. Is there such things as second chances?**

**Chapter 1-Dear diary, I'm not forgiven**.

The doorbell went down stairs, its merry tune echoing around the marble vault that was the hall way. I dropped the laundry and started to make my way down the cold hard white stairs the coolness seeping into the thinness of my shoes. Suddenly the sound of my stepmother's heels clipped sickening against the marble floor.

I watched partly concealed by a marble pear as she strutted her way towards the large door, she opened it and greeted the guest with a warm hello then fretted that they should come in and made a fuss over taking their coat.

What was she doing? She doesn't do this; I am always called to do things like this. It must be some one_ important._

The guest was tall and well built, could it be one of Jessica's toys? He doesn't look old enough to be one of victoria's men, even though I wouldn't put it past her.

Then I noticed the eerily familiar crop of auburn hair, slightly dishevelled from the wind outside. My heart stopped. I moved further in the concealment of the column placing my hand against its vicious coolness in an attempt to keep calm and on my feet.

_I won't be him, I can't be him. He wouldn't come back to forks._

"Is he here?"came Jessica s shrieking voice followed by the claws on chalkboard sound of her high heels.

I watched from my hiding place as she walked towards her mother, she was dressed in a tight fitting dress that revealed too much of everything.

"We are so glad that you came.2 My stepmother victoria said to the man, her hands we clasped together in a friendly hostess. She was a very good actress.

"Yes, how could I say no to your invitation?" He said. Something about the deepness of his voice was familiar like a memory but altered slightly.

My heart skipped a painful beat. _It won't be him silly, it can't be him._

Then as if on cue he turned around, the cold marble confinement of the room turned chilling as those all too familiar haunting green eyes cast a look around the room, I shrunk even further into my cold place shying away from his gaze as if he saw me.

I embraced the shadow of the column as if it could protect me from the man s harsh gaze.

It was _him_, it was definitely him_._ I've had nightmares and lonely thoughts that showed me his image repeatedly, it was him. What was he doing here?

Despite my fear and despite the pain radiating in my chest I tried to remain calm and invisible but I couldn't breathe, my heart wasn't working, it couldn't function with him in the room.

Without me knowing it my body slumped down onto the stairs but my eyes remained glued to the scene down below beneath the banister.

"Please Mr Masen, come with us the food is ready." Victoria said her voice low in a pathetic cringing attempt to be alluring and seductive.

He didn't seem to notice her as Jessica latched onto this arm, her perfect pink talons making a contrast against the coal black of his suited arm.

I felt the bile rise in my throat

"Please, you must call me Edward." He said an unmistakable invitation in his tone, there was nothing polite in his voice only seduction and the ability to melt.

The two eager women lapped it up like thirsty cats.

And then before my heart gave way to the ability to self-combust then scene bellow shifted to them walking away.

He turned and looked to where I was concealed and it was then with one cold look from his eyes that I knew he had not forgiven me.

**Thank you for reading, interested? Please review and tell me what you think.x**


End file.
